


Not as bad as Mexico...

by SheidyPanda



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheidyPanda/pseuds/SheidyPanda
Summary: Look I just wanted an excuse to write some good old fashioned STANCHEZ ok?





	Not as bad as Mexico...

**Author's Note:**

> Rick and Stan are supposed to be younger here but you can picture whatever you want. Also this isn't edited. And there's no real plot...

Stan could feel his skin buzzing. Whatever Rick had slipped him at the bar was really working and after an hour of feeling strange and dizzy he realized just how out of it he was. Rick was talking. At least, Stan thought he could hear Rick's voice over the too loud bass that was really threatening to blow out his ear drums.

“What?” Was all he managed to get out.

Rick groaned in annoyance, “I /said/ let's get the fuck out of here! This DJ sucks and the bartender figured out I wasn't really into her!” He motioned vaguely to the blonde behind the bar that was very seriously concentrating on other customers.

Stan nodded and steadied his hand on Rick's lower back, following him outside. It was quiet... Almost eerily silent in comparison to inside the club. But his head was pounding a little bit less and he rubbed his thumb over Rick's skin as he settled down.

“You still feelin' it, big guy?” Rick grinned and leaned into the back, appreciating the small bit of affection. Usually it was hard to get Stan to do /anything/ in public that involved touching him.

“Yeah it's... Intense. Not as bad as earlier but things are tingling, y'know?” Stan pushed a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp. Fuck that felt nice... “Where we goin' anyway? Back to the room?”

Rick gave him a short nod, “That's what I was thinking unless you had somewhere better to be.”

“No better place than with you,” Stan couldn't believe he said that out loud and he swore his face got redder that it already was thanks to the alcohol. What the fuck did this stuff do to him?

Rick couldn't help the burst of laughter as he swung a long arm over Stan's shoulders and started leading the way back to the shitty motel they were holding up in for the time being. “Man I gotta give you more of this shit some time. I like this Stanley.”

“What was it anyway? You still haven't told me...” Stan sounded less than thrilled about not knowing what was in his system. He trusted Rick but sometimes it was good to get real answers from the guy when it came to the drugs he brought back from his 'trips'.

“Just something to help relax you,” Rick gave another noncommittal shrug and watched a few cars drive past them. “It should only last another hour so enjoy it. It wasn't cheap. Or... It wouldn't have been cheap if I payed for it.”

Stan frowned and gave Rick a hard look, “I swear to christ if we have to run from another set of assholes because you stole product from them I will leave you here.”

“Relax! Relax, they won't be hunting us. And I didn't steal it I won it.” Rick rolled his eyes, “You really gotta chill out, Lee, or you're gonna end up wasting some good, high quality shit. Don't make me waste my money, Lee, you got that?” he jabbed his finger into Stan's chest.

“Rick you just told me you didn't pay for this shit so I'm not really wasting your money...”

“I had to pay for the extra cards didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?”

“I thought you said you didn't steal this stuff!” Stan glared at him accusingly.

“I didn't /steal/ it, I cheated to win it! Stop getting your panties in a bunch and be a little quieter?” Rick warned him as they got to the motel complex. “It's different... They won't figure it out until we're long gone anyway.”

Stan fished the key out of his pocket as they got to their door, unlocking it and practically shoving Rick into the room before locking back up. “The shit you do, Rick... How dangerous were they?”

“Fucking /calm down/ Stanley you're acting like this is gonna turn out like Mexico!” Rick sat at the edge of one of the creaking beds as he toed his boots off. They were heavy and his ankled fucking hurt like a bitch after wearing them too long but they came in handy when he needed to kick someone's face in.

“That's because almost /everything/ you get us into nearly lands us in prison or dead! I don't know about you, Rick, but I still have things I wanna do here!” Stan shut the curtain and gnawed on his lip.

Rick watched the brawnier of the two of them pace around the tiny space for a minute or two before he was sick of it. Normally, he was the one to be restless and now he knew why Stanley always told him to sit the fuck down. It was annoying.

Really there was only one way to remedy the situation. Rick got up as calmly as he could and took Stan's shirt, balling it in his fist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. It felt like tiny pinpricks of lightning to Stan though and once his brain caught up he was grabbing onto Rick's belt loops and returning the affection.

“Fuck you, you're trying to distract me...”

“Is it working?”

The only response Stan gave was to smash their mouths together again and guide Rick back towards the closest bed. How long had it been since they got this worked up over each other? A week? A month tops but every time it felt like they'd been waiting a lifetime.

As Ricks knees caught the edge of the bed, he pulled back to tug his own shirt off and toss it. Stanley's hands were immediately on him, touching and petting and dragging his nails across Rick's ribs. Everything felt so intense and like Stan /had/ to be doing exactly what he was doing the second he was doing it. It was a nice change from questioning each move they made.

“Fuck you feel so good...” Stan mumbled as he leaned down to kiss and bite a deep mark into Rick's collarbone.

Rick hissed and arched up to test Stan's hold. Just as he though, the big guy shoved him back down on the mattress and Rick could feel his pants get that much more uncomfortable. “Fuck- Lee come on... Stop teasing, asshole.”

Always needy and demanding and Stan ignored him. His large hands explored Rick's body like it was new and he was leaving so many marks on Rick's skin it was going to look like the guy got into another fight. But hey, at least it would be a fun fight. And it wasn't like Rick /hated/ this. It was the opposite actually, Rick loved it. He loved Stanley taking control and holding him down and doing whatever he pleased and keeping him there until he was spent and out of it. It was better than any drug Rick could buy or steal or cheat in a game of cards for.

Stan got to Rick's pants finally and unbuttoned them, unzipped them, and slid them down Rick's long legs as he bit into the man's right hip.

“Fuck! Fuck, Stanley just-” Rick flustered out, tangling his fingers in Stan's hair and trying to direct him towards the aching erection tenting his briefs.

“Nuh-uh. No. If you want me to do this we're doin' it my way. Got it?” Stan grabbed Rick's wrist and pinned it down at his side, staring him down. This would be Rick's only warning.

Rick growled and looked away, relenting to Stan's deal. “Fine. But this better the best fucking lay I've had all week, Pines...”

Challenge accepted. Stan let go of Rick's wrist and grabbed either side of his underwear, shoving them down to his knees and taking hold of Rick's dick as it sprang free. “You're really aching aren't you baby... All because I was marking you up.” Stan knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Rick wanted and he was more than happy to oblige.

Rick rolled his head back as the slightly calloused hand stroked him. “Oh fuck- fuck Lee your hands are so good...” He dared to shift his hips up slightly and was surprised to find that he could. At least for a few seconds until Stanley's free hand was holding him down again.

“These hands can do so much more for you, baby, just wait...” Stan cooed and let go of Rick's cock to shuffle around in the duffel bag at the end of the bed. He found the lube and coated a few of his fingers before lowering them to Rick's ass. “You gonna be good?”

“I'm gonna be a goddamn SAINT Stanley just-” Rick almost bit his tongue as one of those thick fingers worked its way inside of him. They weren't too wide but they were definitely better than his own and Rick could appreciate the girth over length situation.

Stan worked his middle finger in and out of Rick slowly, spreading what he could of the lube around to make things easier for the second one. He carefully wriggled his second digit inside and started a rhythm.

“You're so tight... Makes me think we just don't do this enough,” Stan sighed, his own cock starting to strain against his zipper as he worked Rick open. It was like watching a porn the way Rick tried to cant his hips back and fuck himself on Stan's fingers.

“Don't make promises you aren't gonna keep, Pines...” Rick huffed out and felt Stanley's unoccupied hand tighten its grip to hold him still again. “Get my hoped up and I might just think you're gonna treat me this well every night.” He gave that shit eating grin he knew boiled Stan's blood just a little and didn't bother to hold in the gasp that followed as those fingers shoved just a little harder into him.

Stan spread his fingers, scissoring in and out a few times before he removed them completely and wiped the excess lube on the side of the sheets. “How about you put that smart mouth of yours to better use, huh? Or should I leave you this way...” He let go of Rick and popped the button on his own jeans, unzipping them and reaching in to take his dick out of his pants.

Rick was on his knees in a second, pulling Stan close by his belt loops and lapping a hot strip up the underside of his erection.

“That's right, get it nice and wet, baby, so I can fill you up...” Stan shivered as Rick took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue just right before sinking down further. It was an unspoken thing that they didn't care what the other did and sometimes it ticked Stan off but wherever Rick had learned to give head was something he'd never complain about.

Rick's mouth was so wet and barely able to open wide enough for Stan's thick cock. It was hot and heavy on his tongue and the musky scent of Stan's groin was making Rick's head spin. He worked himself down and back a few times, slicking up the sides with his tongue and lips and excess spit before slipping down as far as he could go and earning a low groan from the man above him. He felt Stan grab the back of his head and start moving his hips just slightly. And Rick made sure not to bite, holding still so Stan could fuck his face.

Stan never went too hard or too fast when his dick was in Rick's mouth. He was only one wrong move away from it being a completely painful experience, after all, and he knew what Rick could take. He knew the limits. Still a few minutes of just humping gently into a tight, wet mouth was helping him relax more. “God your mouth is- so perfect...” He watched his cock disappear into Rick's mouth and pull at his lips when he pulled back. Stan felt himself hit the back of Rick's throat and the slight gag made him pause to let the other adjust to the intrusion.

As much as Stan wanted to rut into Rick's mouth forever, the tears starting to prickle at the edges of Rick's eyes made him pull out completely and let Rick get a few gulps of air. The harsh, hoarse panting and Rick's spit covered chin made him grin and admire his work.

“You gonna keep staring or are you gonna fuck me, Pines?” Rick was not patient. He was horny and ready to go and Stan needed to keep up or he'd just do the work himself and neither of them would be satisfied with that.

“Maybe I shoulda kept my dick in your mouth...” Stan bit the inside of his cheek before putting a solid hand on Rick's chest and making him lay back again. He grabbed the lube and poured some onto his shaft, working it along Rick's saliva to make everything perfectly slippery. “Lift your legs.”

Rick hooked his hands under his knees and pulled them up, chest rising and falling quickly as he anticipated what was coming. The blunt head pressed against his ass and pressed inside, making him cry out at first. It didn't hurt too bad but that girth he'd mentioned earlier definitely left a sting behind.

Stan made his own satisfied noise as he pushed himself inside, halfway at first before pulling back and working himself in further. A few good thrusts like this and he bottomed out, hips hugging the curve of Rick's ass cheeks. “Good- fuck you feel so good...” He muttered to himself mostly as Rick squirmed beneath him.

Long legs rested around Stan's hips. “Damn babe I forgot how much you stretch me... Fuck it's nice.” Rick reached down and started pumping himself to keep himself going. “Lee-”

“Say please.” Stan stayed still inside of him, thumbs rubbing slow circles at Rick's thighs.  
“What? Really- we're doing this now? /NOW/?” Rick glared at him and tried to just shove his own ass back onto Stan's dick but things really weren't budging. “Goddamnit Stanley... PLEASE.”

“Was that really so hard? Gotta teach you some manners-” Stan punctuated his sentence with a harsh smack to Rick's ass cheek before starting to move.

Short, slow thrusts at first but eventually they really got moving. Stan was sliding in and out of Rick at a hurried pace and he could /hear/ how much Rick was loving it. Rick was always loud and unapologetic about it as he held onto the sheets and called out Stan's name. The neighbors heard them usually but none of them were stupid enough to say anything.

“Fuck! Fuck-Lee fuck me- keep going-” Ricks broken words were starting to get less and less coherent, full sentences becoming a chore as Stan pounded into him. The wet slapping noises of skin on skin and the squeaking of old bed springs kept let him tune of the rest of the world. This was exactly where he wanted to be and anyone that tried to disrupt his perfect place would be dead before they knew what hit them.

Stan could feel the heat coiling in his lower belly as he held onto Rick's thighs, shoving them apart so he could get deeper, go harder, just fuck the daylights out of Rick. “Gonna come- gonna make you a mess, baby-”

Rick moaned and nodded, grabbing Stan's forearm for some stability as he fisted his own cock with his other hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud, choppy groan as Stan shoved himself in as deep as he could go and pulled out.

Hot, white streams started coating Rick's thighs and ass and hand... For Stan the world had stopped, a drawn out groan ripping its way out of his throat as he came on Rick without care.

It only took a few more harsh motions of his hand before Rick was coming almost violently. His hips stuttered now that they weren't being held down and his body shook so hard he thought he was going to start convulsing. “Oh shit- oh fucking shit-” he croaked out, letting white cloud his vision for a few long seconds.

Stan fell onto the bed next to him, panting and letting his body come down from its high in more ways than one. He heard Rick but nothing was registering right now. Every part of him was pulsing. This was different from every other time they'd done this and the worry of a bad reaction to the drugs he'd taken was threatening to invade his mind.

Rick recovered much more quickly and once he realized Stan hadn't come out of it yet, he was up and grabbing a glass from the sink to fill with water. “Stan... Stanley, drink this.” He made his way back and rolled Stan over, struggling to lift his head enough to get the glass to his lips.

Stan felt something cold against his mouth and opened up to ask what was happening but sputtered as water flooded in. It was only a bit that dribbled out of his mouth before he started swallowing.

“That's it, big guy...” Rick sighed in relief and pet the back of Stan's hair. “Just get this in you and you'll feel more normal.”

“F-fuck- Rick no more- no more weird drugs... Just get- get some coke like a normal person...” Stan managed to stutter out as he laid back once the glass was empty.

Rick let out a dry laugh, “What, nearly having a heart attack wasn't fun for you?” He set the glass aside as Stan grabbed him around the waist with his arm and pulled him close.

“Surprisingly no...” Stan was holding onto Rick to make the floating feeling stop.

“You'll feel fine in a bit you big cry baby...” Rick reassured him, turning to hold Stan and keep him steady.

They drifted after that, Stan coming down and Rick just enjoying the feeling of being spent. He could get used to this and it scared him. This was too easy, to comfortable... But he was willing to enjoy it for now.


End file.
